7 Colors of The Girl
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pameran tunggal karya lukis Toushiro tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dengan tema 'tujuh warna', dia mewujudkan imajinasinya untuk sebuah masterpiece 'kejutan'. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**7 Colors of The Girl**

**.**

_Bleach belongs to __Tite Kubo,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Hitsugaya Toushiro/Hinamori Momo, K+, General/Romance

© kazuka, august 18th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Pameran tunggal karya lukis Toushiro tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dengan tema 'tujuh warna', dia mewujudkan imajinasinya untuk sebuah _masterpiece _'kejutan'."_

**.**

* * *

"Kau harus punya sesuatu sebagai _masterpiece_ di pameranmu ini, Shiro-_kun_."

_Brak_—kanvas besar yang ditaruh di penyangganya menimbulkan bunyi keras. Toushiro tidak peduli efek bunyinya yang ternyata membuat Momo kaget.

"Pelan-pelan, Shiro-_kun_!"

"Hn."

Toushiro pun menarik bangku kecilnya dan mengambil palet yang telah terisi oleh berbagai warna cat. Ada beberapa warna yang telah kering di sana, membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Dia pun berdiri lagi, mengambil stok persediaan catnya di laci yang berdekatan dengan tempat Momo duduk.

Momo menutup _case_ dari _gadget_ di tangannya—sebuah _tablet_ yang tak pernah absen dibawanya kemana-mana. Mata dan lehernya mengikuti gerakan Toushiro yang berlalu di depannya, yang kemudian mengambil sesuatu dan kembali lagi duduk di singgasana melukisnya.

"Ayolah, ini pameran tunggal pertamamu. Masa' tidak ada suatu karya yang jadi primadona atau ratunya?"

Toushiro diam saja. Dahinya mengerut lagi, sepertinya ada masalah pada kuasnya.

"Kenapa kuasnya, Shiro-_kun_?" Momo mengerti bahasa tubuh Toushiro di hadapannya.

"Ambilkan yang besar," tunjuk Toushiro ke arah belakang Momo.

Momo pun menoleh. "Yang ini?" dia mengangkat kuas berukuran sedang dari atas meja.

"Bukan," Toushiro menggeleng. "Di sebelah kirinya."

"Hah? Ini 'kan kuas buat mengecat rumah!"

"Pelukis tahu tentang seleranya sendiri, Momo."

"Dasar sok misterius," Momo pun berjalan mendekati Toushiro untuk memberikan tiga buah kuas besar yang dimaksud Toushiro barusan. Lantas, dia duduk kembali. "Jangan-jangan yang ini _masterpiece_-nya?"

Lagi-lagi Toushiro menyimpan jawabannya dalam hati.

"Shiro-_kun_, semester depan kau mau ambil berapa mata kuliah?"

Tangan Toushiro mulai bekerja. Dengan cekatan, dia ambil banyak cat merah dengan kuas besar yang tadi diambilkan Momo. Dipoleskannya pada kanvas besar itu secara vertikal pada bagian sudut kiri.

"Shiro-_kun_~"

"Sama denganmu."

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau aku saja yang mengisikan kartu studi _online-_nya? Minggu depan pendaftaran semester lima sudah dimulai, pameranmu masih berlangsung, 'kan? Mungkin kau masih sibuk."

"Hn."

Momo memperhatikan bahwa Toushiro telah mengganti kuasnya dengan kuas yang lebih kecil. Warna hitam, putih, cokelat, krem, bergantian dia usapkan di atas kanvas. Entah apa yang sedang dia lukis, Momo hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Posisi kanvas yang memunggungi tempat dia duduk membuatnya tak leluasa melihat.

Kuas besar dipakai lagi. Kali ini dilumuri oleh warna oranye dan Toushiro meluapkan hasratnya dengan menyapukan kuas itu secara cepat di kanvas.

"Apa tema _masterpiece_ perdanamu ini, Shiro -_kun_?"

Toushiro tampaknya tak peduli. Dia adalah tipe yang sama sekali tidak mau diusik ketika ada ide karya yang berusaha dia lampiaskan. Biasanya dia tak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk masuk ke dalam ruang lukisnya ketika dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Namun pengecualian bagi Momo—Toushiro bersedia menjadikan gadis itu temannya ketika sedang melukis.

Walau resikonya ini; pembicaraan Momo seringkali diabaikan.

Tapi Momo maklum. Diizinkan masuk saja dia sudah merasa spesial—sebab tak semua orang bisa menyaksikan bagaimana seriusnya Toushiro ketika menggambarkan imajinasinya.

Momo memperhatikan palet di tangan Toushiro dan yang ada di meja kecil di sisi kiri kanvas. Warna yang banyak adalah warna-warna pelangi, membuatnya spontan menarik kesimpulan.

"Oh! Temanya pelangi, ya?"

Toushiro diam cukup lama. Kuas kecil sedang beraksi dengan cepat, kombinasi ibu jari dan telunjuknya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, hingga tak lama kemudian dia pun menggantinya lagi dengan kuas besar—yang telah dibersihkan dengan cepat sebelumnya—yang dilumuri warna kuning.

"Lihat, dong," Momo beranjak.

"Tidak," larang Toushiro, membuat langkah Momo berhenti. Dia turunkan kain yang berada di bagian atas penyangga kanvasnya (yang biasa disebut Momo sebagai tirai lukisan). Dia memang biasa menutupi lukisannya yang setengah jadi dengan itu jika dia meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Yah, kau curang."

"Kau baru boleh melihatnya saat pameran, seperti yang lain."

Momo mencibir, "Kebiasaan."

Momo akhirnya memilih untuk mengelilingi ruangan, menatap satu per satu lukisan yang kelak akan ditampilkan di pameran tunggal Toushiro yang akan dibuka tiga hari lagi. Dibiarkannya Toushiro lanjut melukis. "Sudah aktor, pintar melukis pula. Mengadakan pameran tunggal lagi. Fansmu bakal tambah banyak, Shiro-_kun_."

Kuas yang dipenuhi warna hijau sekarang beraksi.

"Kalau fansmu tambah banyak, kehidupan pribadimu pasti akan dicari tahu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Lambat laun orang-orang pasti akan tahu tentang hubungan kita."

Toushiro sempat melirik sebentar dari sudut matanya. Sosok Momo sedang menyusuri sisi utara ruangan.

"Apa kau takut?" dia bertanya sambil melukiskan suatu pencitraan dengan kuas kecil.

"Tidak juga," Momo berhenti di depan lukisan sebuah panorama padang bersalju. "Kalau efeknya parah, paling-paling aku pergi menyusul ayah di London, hahaha," dia memaksudkan ayahnya yang masih menempuh studi lanjutan di Negeri Ratu Elizabeth.

Toushiro sekarang menyapukan kuas dengan warna biru ke kanvasnya yang mulai penuh akan lukisan.

"Kau tidak pernah melukisku, Shiro-_kun_," Momo berujar setengah bercanda. "Hahaha, padahal 'kan kalau kau lukis mungkin aku bisa jadi artis dadakan~" dia masih tertawa.

Toushiro lagi-lagi hanya mendelik. "Bukannya aku pernah melukismu?" dia mengendikkan dagunya pada lukisan besar di dekat pintu.

"Aku bukan bebek, Shiro-_kun_!" Momo mencibir, sadar bahwa yang ditunjukkan Toushiro barusan adalah lukisan segerombolan anak bebek yang terlihat takut-takut untuk berenang di tepi sebuah danau.

Salah satu sudut bibir Toushiro ditarik ke atas. Tidak terlihat layaknya tawa; malah hanya seperti sebuah seringai tipis. Tapi Momo paham bahwa begitulah ekspresi Toushiro ketika dia merasa menang akan leluconnya.

"Berapa total lukisan yang akan dipamerkan, Shiro-_kun_?"

"Sembilan puluh sembilan," Toushiro menjawab dengan cepat. Dia sedang mencelupkan kuas ke dalam cat warna indigo. "Sembilan puluh sembilan dengan lukisan yang ini."

"Hm~ hei, mungkin aku bisa memasukkan berita tentang acara ini ke majalahku. Jangan marah kalau nanti aku meliput sesuka hati di acaramu, ya, hahaha!"

Toushiro hanya memutar mata dengan ekspresi bosan yang masih terpajang. "Terserah kau."

"Eh, aku pulang duluan, Shiro-_kun_," Momo tiba-tiba membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Dia mengecek waktu yang ditunjukkan jam tangannya, kemudian mengambil tas untuk siap-siap pergi. "Aku harus menjemput ibu di bandara. Maaf, ya, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu sampai hari pertama pameran. Aku punya _deadline_ untuk rubrikku yang harus selesai dua hari lagi."

"Hn, ya. Hati-hati."

Tak lama setelah perginya Momo, Toushiro mengoleskan kuas dengan warna ungu pada bagian terkanan dari kanvasnya. Lukisannya telah hampir rampung, dia menatap sesaat sebelum memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk lukisan andalannya ini.

Dia puas. Dia tak menyesal untuk memberi lukisan ini gelar sebagai 'sang primadona'. Tak apa berbangga diri sedikit, bukan?

Toushiro yakin bahwa lukisan ini memang pantas dengan gelarnya dan bisa menjadi persembahan yang lumayan 'mewah' untuk seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Momo turun cepat-cepat dari mobilnya. Ingin sekali rasanya menyalahkan orang-orang di kantor redaksi karena urusan tadi dibuat-buat jadi sangat lelet, hingga akhirnya dia jadi terlambat untuk menghadiri pembukaan acara kekasihnya.

Dia setengah berlari memasuki gedung. Begitu dia masuk, dia mendapati sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul dan melihat-lihat, baik dari kalangan fans Toushiro maupun pengamat seni.

Dari tempat ia berdiri, dia dapat melihat Toushiro berada di sisi sebuah lukisan yang masih ditutupi oleh kain biru muda. Di bagian atas lukisan itu, ada plang dari papan tipis yang bertuliskan "Seven".

Momo tidak mengerti mengapa Toushiro memberi nama seaneh itu untuk lukisannya. Padahal biasanya lelaki itu selalu memberi nama yang puitis untuk setiap karyanya.

Yang Momo mengerti hanya satu hal; lukisan itulah sang _masterpiece_ sebab itu masih belum dibuka sementara yang lain sudah dipamerkan semua.

Mereka beradu pandang sebentar, dan entah mengapa, setelahnya, Toushiro langsung meruntuhkan kain yang menutupi lukisan utamanya. Orang-orang otomatis berkumpul ke sana.

Momo terkesiap.

"Inilah _masterpiece_-nya."

Terlihat sebuah kanvas besar yang dasarnya terdiri dari tujuh warna, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Di atas setiap warna itu ada lukisan seorang wanita, kesemuanya adalah orang yang sama.

"Merah untuk menggambarkan semangatnya," Toushiro menunjuk pada potret wajah yang paling ujung, di sana telah ia lukiskan separuh wajah perempuan yang menunjukkan determinasi yang tinggi, wajahnya sangat cerah dan matanya berbinar indah. "Dia adalah orang yang selalu membagikan semangatnya padaku."

"Setiap warna punya makna, ya, Hitsugaya-_san_?"

Toushiro tidak mengiyakan dengan pasti, dia hanya melanjutkan penjelasannya, menunjuk pada bagian yang diwarnai oranye, "Oranye untuk senyumannya yang berharga. Senyuman yang selalu dia beri untukku dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi."

"Whoaa, Hitsugaya-_kun_, kau keren sekali!"

"Kuning melambangkan matanya," Toushiro melanjutkan. Ditunjuknya gambar ketiga yang punya alas warna kuning, gambar seorang wanita yang sedang mengedipkan salah satu matanya, wajahnya manis sekali. Cerah, secerah sinar matahari, simbolisasi yang tepat untuk wajah itu.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak, Hitsugaya-_san_. Kau punya filosofi yang bagus untuk lukisanmu."

"Warna hijau untuk pesonanya yang sering memperlihatkan kesegaran."

"Layaknya daun yang segar di pagi hari, ya, Hitsugaya-_san_?" seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah pengamat seni bisa menangkap maksud Toushiro. "Dari lukisan wajah teduhnya yang kau gambarkan dengan detil dari arah samping ini ... memang kelihatannya dia orang yang lembut, ya."

Toushiro hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Biru melambangkan kesedihannya," Toushiro memaksudkan pada gambar kelima, dimana gadis itu dilukiskan sedang meneteskan air matanya. "Aku membenci air mata sedihnya," dia menjeda sesaat, "Namun aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku sendiri jika aku yang menyebabkannya."

"Apa kau pernah membuatnya menangis, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" sebuah pertanyaan menggoda dari seorang wanita dewasa terdengar.

"Itu masa lalu," Toushiro tak bermaksud menceritakannya lebih jauh. "Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya."

Beberapa orang berdecak, beberapa wanita yang menyaksikan lukisan itu makin memuja Toushiro. Mereka menganggap itu romantis, eh?

"Yang indigo, apa punya arti khusus? Kau menggambarkannya berbeda kali ini," laki-laki yang tampaknya juga pekerja seni tampak memicingkan mata untuk mengamati lukisan keenam. "Yang sebelum-sebelumnya kebanyakan gambarkan separuh wajahnya, kali ini separuh tubuhnya, dengan _dress_ warna indigo. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Warna ini warna favoritnya. Aku berencana membelikannya pakaian ini untuk acara pertunangan kami."

"Kalian sudah akan bertunangan?!"

"Wah, Toushiro-_kuuun_!"

"Wow!"

"Apa hubungan kalian sudah lama?"

Toushiro memilih untuk bungkam atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya meneruskan penjelasannya untuk warna terakhir.

"Ungu untuk keunikannya. Dia punya kebiasaan aneh," Toushiro melirik pada seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan. "Dia akan memegangi anak rambut di sebelah kirinya kalau dia sedang gugup atau malu," Toushiro menjelaskan lukisan yang menunjukkan pose sama persis dengan apa yang ia jelaskan tersebut.

Seiring dengan selesainya penjelasan tadi, para penyaksi bertepuk tangan. Toushiro pun memandang ke arah Momo berada—yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum kecil di bibir dan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Gadis itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Kuperkenalkan," Toushiro kemudian meraih tangan Momo yang menghampirinya. "Hinamori Momo, kekasihku."

"Dia inspirasimu?"

"Dia yang selalu memberimu semangat?"

"Apa dia yang selalu mendukungmu?"

"Wow, dialah _masterpiece_ yang kau maksud, Hitsugaya-_san_?"

Toushiro hanya mengiyakan dengan satu-dua kali mengangguk. "Dan kami akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi."

Yang paling kaget bukan para penikmat lukisan Toushiro, melainkan Momo sendiri. Hei, Toushiro sama sekali belum bilang tentang rencana ini! Berarti ... ini termasuk kejutan untuknya, ya?

Momo pun menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Toushiro. "Hei, terima kasih kejutannya," dia berbisik.

Dan Toushiro hanya tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. "Hn."

Momo tertawa kecil. Dia mencuri pandang pada lukisan yang menjadi primadona di acara ini. Persembahan yang sangat manis, eh? Dan senyumnya pun makin terkembang ketika memandanginya lama-lama.

"Terima kasih Pelangi Persembahan-nya, Shiro-_kun_," Momo menyebut lukisan itu dengan nama yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"... Ya."

_seven colors are not colorful enough to describe this love._

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: halo, semua, terima kasih sudah membaca~ masih adakah yang suka hitsuhina? (prak) ayo temani saya meramaikan fic mereka lagi (dor) soalnya ... aduh aku suka mereka walaupun udah nggak terlalu ngikutin bleach lagi. cute, sih ;_;

aha, ada yang suka sasuke/sakura di naruto atau jean/sasha di shingeki no kyojin? aku juga ngepost fic mereka bersamaan untuk tanggal favoritku ini (jangan tanya karena apa).

kalau ada yang salah, jangan ragu buat ngasih tahu, ya! thanks! o/


End file.
